


The Moonlight

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's Love Fest 2021 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gay Neville Longbottom, Gay Seamus Finnigan, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Neville wants to out his plants to bed but Seamus has other ideas.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: Quinzee's Love Fest 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KazOfScotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/gifts).



> For the Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021. #TeamCass
> 
> Written for KazOfScotland
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Neville/Seamus  
> Dancing in the Moonlight

"The moon looks huge tonight." Seamus hummed from where he was lying on one of the long tables in the middle of the greenhouse, his hands behind his head. Neville was doing his best to pretend that he wasn't at all frustrated by his boyfriend's chosen resting place, that Seamus wasn't in his way. It was the most awkward place that the Irish man could have possibly picked to lie, but Neville knew that he had to be pleased that Seamus wanted to spend time with him in his greenhouse in the first place.

Neville had never known anyone to want to spend any time in his greenhouse before so this was a novelty to him, even if the novelty had quickly disappeared when Neville had found that he couldn't actually tend to his plants while the man was there. If Seamus wasn't physically in the way then he was distracting Neville with his sweet kisses.

"Is it?" He asked, trying to keep all traces of annoyance out of his voice as he worked. He hadn't had the chance to look at the moon himself, but it was nice to hear Seamus talk about something that he was enjoying and it was the easiest way to forget that he was ticked off in the first place.

"Yes. It's a full moon, and you would know that if you stopped for a minute." Seamus teased, clearly noticing Neville's tone.

"Shay. I don't have time to stop." He said quietly as he glanced over his shoulder in his boyfriend's direction. For a moment, his breath felt like it was stuck inside his lungs, his heart skipping a beat. Seamus' pale soft skin was being bathed in the moonlight and it was all that Neville could do to keep himself focused on the task at hand and not press kisses on every inch of bare skin.

"You're getting boring in your old age, Nev." Seamus told him, the table freaking as he sat up, his legs crossed underneath him and a smile on his face.

"I resent that." Neville muttered as he turned back to his plant, it was the last one that he needed to put to bed. He knew that it was weird that he treated his plants as if they were his children but this was his method and if it was madness then he was going to put up with that because it meant that his plants had the best care - and in turn that meant that he was able to procure the best ingredients for potions, and considering that it was his job to supply the local apothecary, he had to make sure that everything was up to standards at all times.

"Good job I'm pretty then, huh?" Seamus asked and Neville could feel his breath on the back of his neck now and he knew that Seamus was right behind him.

"Oh so pretty." Neville agreed as he tried to ignore the way that the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, but Seamus wrapping his arms around him did not help that at all.

"Are you finished yet?" Seamus asked as he pressed a kiss to the nape of Neville's neck and Neville knew that he had to admit defeat. There was no way that he was going to be able to focus on anything other than Seamus now.

"Yes, I'm finished." He said with a smile as he turned to face Seamus and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Come dance with me?" Seamus asked as he peeled back slightly to look into Neville's eyes.

"Dance with you?" Neville asked, an eyebrow lifting as his eyes scanned over Seamus' face as he tried to work out what Seamus meant, surely he couldn't actually mean dance?

But he realised that Seamus was serious as he took Neville's hands into his and walked backwards as he lead Neville out of the greenhouse and under the moonlight. There was no music, but as Seamus wrapped his arms around Neville's waist and swayed their hips together, Neville found that they did not need music, nor was he all that bothered that he hadn't exactly finished putting that last plant to bed.


End file.
